


Nate and Tyson’s adventures in babysitting

by overturnedgoal



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overturnedgoal/pseuds/overturnedgoal
Summary: Sophie grabs a lightsaber toy and starts running around on the couches.He knows Z and Alexandra wouldn’t approve but if they wanted a babysitter that was actually capable of saying no to Sophie’s cute little face they should have got someone else. So Tyson just lets her.





	Nate and Tyson’s adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [author_abz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/gifts).

> Set a few years in the future (in a future where the trade never happened). 
> 
> Warnings: They’re babysitting Z’s kid in this and I did use her actual name (I think) but didn’t really have her in mind when writing this since she’s a non famous child. I just stole her name and the fact she exists hahahah. but if that bothers you, totally understandable, hence the warning.

Z and Alexandra are at the door just about ready to leave for the night when Sophie’s bottom lip starts wobbling. 

“It’s okay,” Tyson says, kneeling so that he’s her height. “Me, you and Nate are going to have so much fun.” 

She crosses her arms and says, “What will we do?” 

“Well first we can watch a movie,” Nate says, crouching down beside Tyson to talk to her too. 

“What movie?” she asks. 

“Whatever you want,” Nate says. 

“Can we have popcorn?” she asks. Her eyes growing wide. 

“Duh,” Tyson says. “I’ll even melt extra butter for it. And I’ll make you hot chocolate too.” 

“Yay,” Sophie yells, running off toward the living room. 

“Wow you offer hot chocolate and suddenly we’re nothing,” Z says watching as she disappears down the hallway.

“Thanks again,” Alexandra says. “We shouldn’t be out too late” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nate says. 

And with a nod Z and Alexandra head out the door shutting it quietly behind them. 

“Okay,” Nate says, “You wanna go handle the food while I get the movie set up for her?” 

“Sure,” Tyson says giving Nate’s hand a quick squeeze before they head their separate ways. 

Tyson heads into the kitchen and starts the popcorn in the microwave and puts some milk on the stove to get it ready for hot chocolate as well. 

While the popcorn pops he can hear Sophie and Nate talking in the other room deciding what movie to watch. And he smiles to himself at how soft Nate’s voice always gets when he’s talking to kids. He’s not particularly loud anyway, but his cadence is different with kids and it always makes Tyson smile. 

The popcorn slows down enough for him to take it out. And he replaces it in the microwave with butter instead. While the butter melts he pours the popcorn in a bowl and gets out mugs for the hot chocolate. 

After just a few seconds he takes the butter out, drizzling it over the top of the popcorn. The milk starts boiling just a few seconds after that and he removes it from the heat. He pours it into the mugs and adds the chocolate powder and then after stirring it in piles everything on a tray. 

When he heads into the living room, Nate and Sophie are cuddled up next to each other on the couch and Sophie is bouncing around excitedly. 

“Sit on my other side,” she says. “I wanna be sandwich.” 

Tyson laughs but obeys, settling in on her other side and helping her hold the tray on her lap. 

“Careful with the hot chocolate,” he says. “It’s still very hot.” 

“Got it,” she says, and then, “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” Tyson says, settling in to watch the movie. 

***

“What do you wanna do now?” Tyson asks as the credits start to roll. 

“I wanna play pretend!” she says, leaping up off the couch. 

Nate lets out a soft laugh that Tyson can really only describe as a giggle and says, “Okay what do you wanna pretend?” 

“That I’m a knight and I have to save the princess from the scary dragon,” she says, lifting her hands above her head in what Tyson guesses is supposed to be an imitation of the dragon. 

“Okay but if you’re the knight who is the princess,” Tyson asks. 

“Nate!” she shrieks. 

“Why Nate?” Tyson asks. 

“Because he’s pretty. Duh,” she says. 

“Yeah, Tys, I’m pretty,” Nate says, shit eating grin planted firmly on his face. 

“Okay, so if Nate’s the princess and you’re a knight, what am I?” Tyson asks. 

“You’re the dragon,” she says, her hands dropping to her hips. 

Nate snorts out an ugly laugh, and Tyson glares at him, but he’s soon distracted by Sophie taking off for her room. “Come with me,” she calls and Nate and Tyson laugh as they peel themselves off the couch and follow behind her. 

“I have a lot of dresses,” Sophie is saying when they get in there. She’s rummaging around in a big wooden trunk and after another couple of seconds she says, “And this pretty tiara,” holding it up. 

“Oh, wow pretty. I don’t think any of the dresses will fit me though.” 

“Yeah, you don’t have to wear a dress,” she says shrugging. “Princesses can wear pants.” 

“Hell yeah they can,” Tyson says. 

“Okay,” Nate says. “I will stick with my pants but I do want the tiara.” 

“Okay. Look how pretty this lipstick is. Wanna wear it?” 

“Sure why not?” Nate says and he bends down so she can apply it. 

“And this eyeshadow,” she says. “It’s Avs color.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Nate says, closing his eyes obediently so she can apply it. 

When she’s done it’s smudged everywhere, very much looking like it was done by a five year old. But Tyson claps and says, “Beautiful. He’s stunning.” And Sophie beams. 

“Come on,” she says, and she runs back into the living room. 

They follow behind her and she says “Nate just sit on the couch and Tyson you try to get him.” 

Nate settles himself in and as Tyson starts to act like he’s attacking, Sophie grabs a lightsaber toy and starts running around on the couches. 

He knows Z and Alexandra wouldn’t approve but if they wanted a babysitter that was actually capable of saying no to Sophie’s cute little face they should have got someone else. So Tyson just lets her. 

Nate starts screaming about how the ugly mean dragon is going to get him. Which, like, rude. So Tyson doubles down on his efforts to attack him. But before he can make much progress Sophie comes up behind him and stabs him in the shoulder. 

“Get out of here dragon,” she exclaims. 

Tyson falls to the floor dramatically and writhes around like he’s in pain. Before making a hissing sound and rolling over as if he died. 

“You slayed the dragon!!!” Nate says. “Thank you so much.” He lifts her high in the air and spins her around like that and Tyson feels like his face is gonna split in two from how hard he’s smiling watching them. Especially when Nate gets her on his shoulders and starts running around like that yelling in triumph. 

“Thank you noble knight,” Nate says as he sets her back down. “For your strength and bravery you are now queen of this land.” Nate says, taking the tiara off of his head and placing it on Sophie’s. 

Tyson looks around for the clock and sees that it’s past Sophie’s bedtime and while he’s obviously not a stickler for the rules he also doesn’t want Z to kill him. So he says, “Unfortunately, I think it’s bedtime guys.” 

Sophie pouts but Tyson adds, “When you wake up your parents will be back” and that seems to cheer her up. 

“Okay, I’m going to go wash my face while Tyson helps you pick out pajamas and then we’ll both tell you a bedtime story.” 

“Yay! Bedtime story!” she says, running out of the room. Tyson chuckles and then follows behind her. 

“Do you need help changing into your pajamas?” Tyson asks. 

“No,” she insists, “I’m not a baby,” and Tyson swears she almost rolls her eyes at him. 

“Okay, then I’ll wait right outside here. Shout when you’re ready.” 

He pulls back and hangs by the door, listening to make sure she doesn’t fall or anything and when he hears her call, “Ready” he heads into her room. 

She’s holding a book in her hands sitting on top of her blankets. Tyson takes the book from her and she eagerly crawls under the blankets. Tyson takes a moment to actually tuck the blanket in around her remembering how much he liked that when he was a kid. Then he starts reading. 

By the time he’s about halfway through Sophie’s eyes are closing and he can sense Nate watching him from the door. He goes ahead and finishes reading though to make sure Sophie is all the way asleep and then he slips out of bed and tip toes out shutting off the light as he goes. 

They head into the living room together and then, “I’m exhausted. That was exhausting,” Nate says, collapsing down face first onto the floor. 

“It was fun though,” Tyson says, laying down beside him. Tyson lays on his back though because he has a tiny bit of dignity at least. And then he says? “We should have one.” 

“What?” Nate asks, turning his head toward Tyson and grinning, his eyes crinkling at the edges. 

“A kid. We should have a baby.” 

“Uh, I don’t think that’s physically possible, bud,” Nate says. 

“Shut up,” Tyson shoves at his shoulder lightly. “You know what I mean. We should adopt one.” 

“Are you serious?” Nate asks. 

“Yeah,” Tyson says. 

Nate smiles and says, “I’d like that,” this stupidly earnest expression taking over his face. “But I always imagined being married before having kids.” 

“Okay,” Tyson says. “So marry me then.” 

Nate snorts, and Tyson reaches out for his hand. “I’m serious,” he says. “Marry me.” 

“You can’t just propose out of nowhere,” Nate says, sitting up. He’s smiling though so Tyson knows he hasn’t totally fucked this up. Tyson’s heart is pounding now and his palms are sweaty when he brushes them against his jeans. 

“You think I’ve never thought about marrying you?” Tyson asks. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve known that ever since you were just a dumb rookie.” 

“Tyson be serious,” Nate says. 

“I am,” Tyson says, and then he shifts so that he’s kneeling, still holding tight to Nate’s hand. “I love you,” he says. “Always have, always will. Even when you’re old and wrinkled and ugly and have grey hair.” 

Nate huffs out a tiny breathy laugh, a grin stretching across his entire face, and squeezes tight to Tyson’s hand. 

“Nathan Mackinnon, will you marry me?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yes,” Nate says, nodding his head and tugging Tyson forward. 

Tyson goes easily, pressing Nate back until he’s laying on the floor. He straddles his waist, bracketing Nate in with his arms and ducks down to kiss his fiancé thoroughly. 

“We probably shouldn’t have sex on the floor of our teammates house,” Tyson says. “Especially not while we’re on babysitting duty. But as soon as we get home I want you to give me the dicking down of my life.” 

“I can do that,” Nate says, and Tyson leans in to kiss him on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add my twitter after author reveals :)


End file.
